prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Eve Torres
| birth_place = Los Angeles, California | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Los Angeles, California | billed = Denver, Colorado | trainer = FCW Staff | debut = 2007 | retired = }} Eve Marie Torres (August 21, 1984) is an American dancer, model, and professional wrestler. She currently holds the WWE Divas Championship in her third reign. She is working for WWE on its Raw brand as Eve, as well as her full name. Torres began her career as a model and dancer. She danced for The Southern California Summer Pro League and went on to become a member of the National Basketball Association's Los Angeles Clippers Spirit Dance Team for the 2006–2007 season. She has also appeared on several television shows, including Show Me The Money, Sunset Tan, and Deal or No Deal. In 2007 she entered the 2007 Diva Search and won, earning a contract with WWE. She first appeared on WWE programming as a backstage interviewer in 2008, and also appeared in non-wrestling contests such as bikini contests and dance competitions. She later became a full-time wrestler in 2009, and was involved in feuds with Michelle McCool, Layla and Natalya. She also managed the tag team of Cryme Tyme. After being traded to the Raw brand in late 2009, she managed Chris Masters before winning the WWE Divas Championship in April 2010. She held the championship for 69 days, before losing it in June. After acting as the valet for R-Truth in late 2010, she won the Divas Championship for the second time at the 2011 Royal Rumble in January. Her second reign lasted until April 2011. Early life Torres was born in Boston, Massachusetts, but grew up in Denver, Colorado and has "a Latina background". She has one younger brother, Phillip, who appeared on Are You Smarter Than a 5th Grader? in October 2008 and won $100,000. She attended the University of Southern California on a full tuition scholarship. During college, she was one of the founding members of the Omega Phi Beta sorority chapter on her campus and held the vice-president position for several years. While in Omega Phi Beta, Torres was awarded for Academic Excellence at the Order of Omega Greek Awards. She graduated with honors and a Grade Point Average above 3.5 in May 2006, with a degree in Industrial and Systems Engineering. Dancing and modeling career While attending the University of Southern California (USC), Torres appeared in commercials and music videos. Torres was the co-captain of the USC Fly Girls dance squad and created much of their choreography. She also danced for The Southern California Summer Pro League, the only summer league for National Basketball Association (NBA) players, in Long Beach, California. After graduating from college, she moved into dancing and modeling full-time. After reaching the tryout finals in previous years, Torres became a member of the NBA's Los Angeles Clippers Spirit Dance Team for the 2006–07 season. She also appeared on Show Me The Money. World Wrestling Entertainment WWE Diva Search (2007) In May 2007, Torres entered World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE)'s Diva Search. She was chosen by WWE officials as one of the eight finalists from a group of 50. On October 29, 2007, in Philadelphia, live on Raw, she was crowned the 2007 WWE Diva Search winner, defeating finalist Brooke Gilbertsen and becoming an official WWE Diva. Following her win, she began training for her wrestling debut in WWE's developmental territory, Ohio Valley Wrestling. SmackDown (2008–2009) Videos promoting Eve's debut on SmackDown began airing on January 11, 2008. The promo aired for three weeks before Eve made her official debut on the February 1, 2008 episode of SmackDown interviewing former World Heavyweight Champion Batista. During early 2008, Eve participated in a "Diva Competition" contest to determine the top Diva on SmackDown, participating in a bikini contest, an obstacle course, and an arm wrestling competition before being eliminated. Eve appeared at WrestleMania XXIV as a Lumberjill in the BunnyMania match between Maria and Ashley against Beth Phoenix and Melina. Eve spent the rest of the year competing in similar contests, including a dance-off and a bikini contest, before participating in the Halloween Costume Contest on October 26 at the Cyber Sunday pay-per-view, where she was dressed as Raphael from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. On the 800th episode of Raw on November 3, 2008, Eve made her televised in-ring debut in a 16-Diva tag team match, which her team lost although she was never tagged in. Her first main storyline began in early 2009, when she began a scripted feud with Michelle McCool after McCool attacked her. On the February 6 episode of SmackDown, Eve made her singles match debut in a losing effort against McCool via submission. Their feud continued for the next few months, with them competing against each other in singles and tag team matches. Eve then moved into a feud with Layla in mid-2009. After the pair competed in dance and arm wrestling competitions, Eve defeated Layla on the May 29 episode of SmackDown in a wrestling match. On the June 18 episode of Superstars, Eve pinned Layla once again. After the match, they both shook hands. Around the same as her scripted rivalry with Layla, Eve became associated with Cryme Tyme (Shad and JTG), appearing in several backstage segments with them. She also began accompanying them to the ring as their manager during their storyline rivalry with The Hart Dynasty (David Hart Smith, Tyson Kidd, and Natalya). Eve and Cryme Tyme participated in multiple six-person mixed tag team matches against The Hart Dynasty, and Eve also faced Natalya in singles matches and tag team matches involving other Divas. Her final match on SmackDown was on October 9, when she was defeated in a singles match by Michelle McCool. Raw (2009–2012) On October 12, 2009, Eve was traded to the Raw brand. On the November 2 episode of Raw, she competed in her first match after being traded: a battle royal which was won by Alicia Fox. She then entered into a storyline romance with Chris Masters in December 2009, becoming his valet. In January 2010, the WWE Divas Championship was vacated and a tournament was set up to determine the new champion. Eve made it to the semi-finals, before being defeated by the eventual winner, Maryse. At WrestleMania XXVI Eve was on the losing team in a 10-Diva tag team match, but the following night on Raw, she pinned Maryse in a rematch to earn the victory for her team. On the April 5 episode of Raw, Eve won a "Dress to Impress" battle royal to become the number one contender to the WWE Divas Championship, and the following week on Raw, she defeated Maryse to win the championship for the first time. She successfully defended the championship against Maryse at the Over the Limit pay-per-view in May. At the Fatal 4-Way pay-per-view in June, Eve lost the championship in a fatal four-way match, when Alicia Fox pinned Maryse to win the championship. On the July 5 episode of Raw, Eve invoked her rematch clause against Fox but was unsuccessful after Fox feigned an ankle injury. As a result, she received another rematch at the Money in the Bank pay per-view, but lost again to Fox. In mid-2010 she began acting as the valet for R-Truth. At the Royal Rumble on January 30, 2011, the Raw General Manager added Eve to a two-on-one handicap match for the Divas Championship, turning it into a fatal four-way match. Eve pinned Layla to win the match and become a two-time Divas Champion. She retained the championship against Natalya in a Lumberjill match on the February 14 episode of Raw, and against Nikki Bella on the March 7 episode. She held the championship until the April 11 episode of Raw, when she lost it to Brie Bella. Eve then formed an alliance with Kelly Kelly, and after Kelly won the Divas Championship in June, Eve accompanied her to the ring during her matches. Eve and Kelly began feuding with The Divas of Doom (Beth Phoenix and Natalya), and after Phoenix won the Divas Championship from Kelly, Eve defeated Natalya to earn a match against Phoenix. She faced Phoenix at the Vengeance pay-per-view, but was unsuccessful. On the October 31 episode of Raw, Eve won a battle royal to become the number one contender to the Divas Championship. She received her championship match at the Survivor Series pay-per-view, but lost a Lumberjill match to Phoenix. Eve moved into a storyline with Zack Ryder in December 2011, and the pair won a mixed tag team match against Natalya and Tyson Kidd on the December 26 episode of Raw. On the January 9, 2012 episode of Raw, Eve agreed to a date with Ryder beginning a storyline relationship. Following her participation in an eight-diva tag team match at the 2012 Royal Rumble -- in which she Kelly Kelly, Alicia Fox, and Tamina were defeated by Phoenix, Natalya, and The Bella Twins in an 8 Diva Tag Team match. Kane began targeting Ryder (established as a friend of John Cena, with whom Kane had been feuding), injuring him before turning his attention on Eve, first trying to attack her after an unsuccessful championship match before Cena came out to save her. On the February 6 edition of Raw, Eve suffered a broken nose during another eight Diva tag team match. On the February 13 episode of Raw, Cena saved Eve from being kidnapped by Kane. Afterwards, Eve kissed Cena and it was revealed that Ryder witnessed it. Later that night she told Ryder she hoped they could be friends. On the February 20 episode of Raw, Eve took on a villainous personality as she confessed backstage to the Bellas that she had never liked Zack Ryder and had disingenuously used him for publicity and planned to take advantage of Cena the same way. Cena overheard her revelation and scorned Eve for her wrong-doing, refusing her apology as she begged for forgiveness. Eve justified her actions saying that people should not expect to see her as a "damsel in distress" anymore and that she is proud of who she is – a woman whose beauty served to seduce men, thus allowing for a better quality of life. She wrestled her first match as a villain on the March 2 edition of Smackdown, defeating Natalya. Ryder returned on the March 5 edition of Raw, confronting Eve on her recent actions, but she managed to seduce him. At WrestleMania XXVIII, Eve and Beth Phoenix were defeated by Kelly Kelly and Extra corrspondent Maria Menounos in a tag team match. Later that night, she accompanied Ryder to the ring for the Team Johnny vs. Team Teddy matchup where she distracted Ryder, costing him and Team Teddy the match. On the April 23 edition of Raw, Eve was appointed as Executive Administrator by Raw and SmackDown GM John Laurinaitis. As her first order of business as Executive Administrator, on the April 30 episode of Raw, Eve fired the Bella Twins backstage. Eve later lost her position as Executive Administrator when John Laurinaitis was fired. On the July 2 episode of Raw, Eve made her television return in a segment with AJ telling her "You should probaly leave the mind games to grown ups and you should do what little girls do best sit in a corner and cry!" AJ would say later "I show you how to get attention I'll show you all.", later that night AJ would planted a kiss on CM Punk, and would then push him off the turnbuckle, sending both Punk and Daniel Bryan crashing through a ringside table. Eve made her return to in-ring competition on the July 9 episode of Raw, where she competed in a main event mixed tag team match with Bryan in a losing effort to Punk and AJ after Bryan refused to tag in the match. Eve then competed at the Money in the Bank pay-per-view in a six diva tag team match along with Beth Phoenix, and Natalya in a losing effort to the team of Divas Champion Layla, Kaitlyn and Tamina Snuka. On July 16 episode of Raw, Eve interrupted a backstage segment Bryan and AJ, with news from the WWE Board of Directors. She and a partner of her choosing would be facing AJ and Bryan in tag action later in the night. Eve would team up with the Miz in losing effort after The Miz distracion backfired Divas Champion (2012-present) At Night of Champions 2012, Kaitlyn was injured and Eve was took her place as she had defeated Layla in a non-title match prior to Kaitlyn's contentor match; she defeated Layla to win the WWE Divas Championship. Other media In August 2008, Torres, along with fellow WWE Divas Maria and Candice Michelle, appeared on an episode of Sunset Tan. On October 2, 2008, Torres and Maria appeared on a special episode of Magic’s Biggest Secrets Finally Revealed. Torres, along with Maryse and Michelle McCool, appeared in the January 2009 issue of Muscle & Fitness magazine. Torres appeared on the November 3, 2009 episode of Deal or No Deal with Maria and Dolph Ziggler. Personal life Torres is trained in Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu and holds a blue belt from the Gracie Jiu-Jitsu Academy in Torrance, California. Torres also participates in kickboxing. Videos Quotes In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Handspring standing moonsault **Moonsault *'Signature moves' **Enzuigiri *'Wrestlers managed' **Cryme Tyme (Shad and JTG) **Chris Masters **R-Truth **Kelly Kelly *'Entrance themes' **"She Looks Good" by Jim Johnston Championships and accomplishments *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **WWE Divas Championship ([[WWE Divas Championship/Champion history|3 times, current]]) **WWE Diva Search (2007) **Executive Administrator of Raw & SmackDown **Assistant General Manager of SmackDown See also *Eve Torres’s event history External links *WWE profile *Online World of Wrestling profile *Eve Torres profile at CAGEMATCH.net *Eve Torres' entrance theme *The Wrestling Archive Profile pl:Eve_Torres Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Interviewers Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:1984 births Category:WWE Divas Champions Category:2007 debuts